The Human In Zootopia
by DoctorPony
Summary: A human child gets mistreated just because he's different. On a train ride that will change his life forever,he finds himself in Zootopia


A little boy gets on a train and sits on the seat next to the door. Animals start coming onto the train, a family of cows sat next to the boy.

The mother and son looked at him for a second before the mother turn away and said other son "don't look at it Jamie" as she turned her sons face away from the boy.

A voice comes on the speakers "next stop Zootopia" the voice said. The boy started to cry, the train stopped many times and during the stops the passengers just didn't look at him like he was ghost.

The train had made its finale stop the voice on the speaker said "Welcome to Zootopia we hope you enjoy your stay" It said.

The boy had gotten off the train. Every animal had come to Zootopia for different reason for a new life or for something else that's what he was aware of.

He began to walk but then was stopped by two security guards. The guards had send him away, the boy ran until he found a place on the street the had a ring like structure over head.

The boy was crying in a ball shaped until he heard a sound of motor coming closer then stopping. He looked over to see a bunny, the bunny had sat beside the boy, he felt a paw on his back comforting him.

"There, there it's going to be ok" the bunny said.

"What's wrong?" The bunny asked.

"Everybody's mistreating me for being different" The boy said.

the bunny pulls the boy into a embrace "what's your name? She asked.

the Boy looked at the bunny, her eyes were blue and had a distressed look on her face.

"Bruce Carlton" The boy said.

"Why are you out here" she asked.

"I have nowhere to go" Bruce said.

The bunny put her paw on his head "your going to be ok" he felt comforted hearing those words come out of her mouth.

"My name is Judy Hopps, your going to be safe" she said.

No "Come with me" she puts her paw out, Bruce slowly grabs it.

Judy takes him to her car which is little small for Bruce but he manages to get in.

She can't take him to her apartment because theres only one bed and theres not enough room.

There was only one place she could take him which was Nick's Place. Judy quickly calls Nick while Bruce looks out the side of the car watching the streets go by.

It took 20 minutes to get to Nicks place. They pull up to an apartment complex, they park shortly to building, Judy and Bruce get out of the car.

They enter the building, Bruce looks at the receptionist who was a deer.

"Um sir, Nick wilde is expecting us" Judy said.

"Yes, he called down to let me know you were arriving" the receptionist said.

"Thank You" Judy said.

"Judy takes Bruces hand and they both go into the elevator. She hits the button to third floor

The doors open to the forea, Judy leads Bruce to apartment 3 425, Judy knocks on the door.

Few seconds later the door opens and a fox opens the door.

Nick is a fox with a slim build. He's covered in red fur with a cream underbelly up to his muzzle. He has dark auburn fur on his feet, his hands, the tips of his ears, and at the tip of his tail. He has green eyes and a dark purple nose, he wears a green shirt and grey jeans.

"Hey carrots" he said greeting Judy. Bruce was a little shy when meeting new people.

He tryed to shimmy his way down the hall but failed miserably.

Bruce curles into a ball and goes agaimest the wall

"its ok, don't be shy" Nick said.

Nick walks over to Bruce and kneels down infront of him

"Your the one I've been hearing about"

Bruce moves his head up a tiny bit, "You want go inside" Nick asks gently.

Bruce nods, Judy takes Bruce into the apartment.

Nicks apartment was like a little home, since the apartment building was massive he had a kitchen, a living room with the blinds slightly closed, a bathroom and a little upstairs that had a empty room.

Judy takes him to a chair in the living room.

"Would you like something to drink" Nick asked.

"A hot chocolate please" Bruce said.

Nick had a keurig so he took out a hot chocolate capsule, took the one that was in there out turned it on put the capsule in and shut it in. He then got a cup of water and poured it into the top part, then shutting it and got a cup out of the cupboard and put it in place before hitting the blinking button.

While this was happening, Judy was close to Bruce "you know, you dont have to be afraid of him" Judy said.

"I know, its not that im just shy when meeting new people" he said.

"I get it, it just takes time for you to get used to soneone right" she said.

Bruce nods his head. Nick walks over to them while the keurig does its magic. Nick sits on the couch nearest to the chair.

"Bruce can i ask you a question? " Nick asked.

Bruce looks at Nick "fire away". "what are you? " the fox asked.

"I'm a human" Bruce said. The room went slient until Judy spoke, "your a new species" Judy said.

"How did you get here?" She asked. As bruce was about to answer as the hot chocolate was falling from the tiny tube.

"Don't worry i got it" Nick said. He gets up from the couch and first he finds a stool and puts it close to Bruce, after this he gets the hot chocolate, opens the fridge and puts whipped cream on it, he puts it down on the stool.

"Thank you" Bruce said. He takes a sip of the hot chocolate, "your welcome" Nick replies as he sits back down.

"Ok as i was going to say, i don't really know i dont remember much of where i came from, bits and pieces here and there." Bruce explained.

"I come from i place where, um animals didn't evolve but humans did. He said.

Both of them nodded in understanding.

"How old are you" Judy asked.

"I'm 12" Bruce said.

Judy looks at the clock its almost 8:00 "its getting late" She said.

"I have to go ok, i'll see you soon" Judy said. She hugged Bruce and said goodbye to Nick and there she left.

"Alright i think its time for a little human to go to bed" Nick said.

"So since i don't have another bed, your going to have to sleep in my bed, is that ok with you" Nick asked.

"Its ok" Bruce said.

Nick takes him into his room and tucks him in.

"Ok, i'll see you in the morning" Nick said. Nick then hugged Bruce, Nicks paws felt a little weird and they were soft, it felt like they were sticking to him.

Nick lets go of the hug, he goes to the outside and closes the door as the lttle human goes into his mind.


End file.
